Brandon the Fox
History Birth Brandon was born in Camelot in the year 148 as the only son of Aggatha and Charles Forren. Aggatha was a Baker whom sold her goods at a market stall, and Charles is a guard for Castle Camelot. Childhood / Life in Camelot Brandon's early life was relatively normal. He grew up in a nice home, his mother taking very good care of him since his father was hardly ever around between patrols and spending endless nights at the pub. once around the age of 7 or 8, Brandon proved to be a tireless and eccentric child, spending his days running about playing with other children, climbing trees, and occassionally filching some sweets from his mothers bakery stall. He adopted his theif alias at this age, most of the guards and merchants had taken to calling him Brandon the Fox, Because of his ability to make witty jests with adults, as well as his impressive agility. Wherefore Art Thou, Mother? At the age of 14, Brandon's mother took him to a travelling circus which had come to town.Brandons mother seemed sorrowful the entire time, and Brandon couldn't understand why, but soon he would. Brandon wasn't able to belive his eyes, exotic animals from afar, silly clowns, dareing stuntmen, and most of all, the Acrobats, who skillfully navigated about with the utmost grace. Being the little ball of energy he was, brandon couldn't help but to get a closer look at one particular acrobat, who wore an incredibly detailed, and expertly crafted fox mask. The Acrobat, touched by how amazed and excited Brandon was and planning to retire anyways, decided to give him his mask, telling Brandon that some day, he could be an acrobat too. That night was the happiest and saddest of Brandons life, for the next morning when he awoke, he found to his dismay, that his mother was gone. Setting off alone. One day, when Brandon was around the age of 15 there was a great bustle in the market. A famous knight was riding though town, the citizens crowding to the edges of the street to gain a glimpse. The knight, being a kind and generous man, gave a pair of ornate daggers to a beggar while in town. Brandon was touched by this gesture, how the knight would so selflessly give away such expensive items. But not soon after, Brandon saw something he would never forget. Right after the knight had left, his father, Charles, walked up to the beggar to sieze the daggers, "Because a beggar has no buisiness with weaponry" although it was purely out of greed. That night, Brandon decided to take action. He snuck into his fathers room while he was sleeping, aiming to steal the daggers from him and return them to the beggar. However, Brandon made the fatal mistake of knocking a stool over and his father awoke catching him in the act. His father, still partly drunk from his night out, beside the fact he was a terrible man anyway, pinned brandon to the floor, using his legs to hold his arms down. "Maybe we should teach the little gutter rat a lesson" he said chillingly, taking one of the daggers in hand. He then proceeded to slowly and painfully carve down Brandons face, starting just below the hairline on the right side of his face, ending at the eyebrow, and resuming beneath his eye all the way down to the jawline. After slicing his sons face, he went back to the pub to drink himself senseless like any other night, leaving his son bleeding on the floor. That night, Brandon took everything that wasn't nailed down of his fathers and set off on his own, crudely wrapped bandages covering his wounds, he decided to wear the mask from the circus. Where is he now? Upon making his way to Ardougne, he was misfortuned with a streak of bad luck. Aryl, a Kandarin guard, discovered him to be a thief, ordering the castle archers to shoot Brandon should he appear again on the castle grounds. Not long after, an assassin sent by Brandons own father attempted his life, hitting Brandon in the right arm with a poisoned arrow. To Brandon's luck, a mysterious kharidian man chanced upon him and healed his wounds with a mysterious magic, along with neutralizing the poison. After this event, Brandon decided to try and take the arrowhead to the castle, to attempt to prove his father was a terrible man and must be stopped. To his misfortune, once arriving at the castle, the archers fired at him, scoring a hit in his right leg whilst he fled the scene. A few days later, he recieved medical attention from the skilled elven physician, Loreleli Amaranth, who treated his wounds in exchange for Brandon becoming her apprentice. Personality Brandon is eccentric, theatrical and cunning when engaging with his marks, often opting to charm them with his acting abilities into a false sense of security before robbing them blind. Internally, Brandon is mostly calm, collected and calculating. Family Aggatha Forren (Status Unknown) Charles Forren (Alive) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Thief Category:Kandarin